Sogni d'oro, Lina
by Belial the MadHatter
Summary: Lina riflette sul proprio futuro davanti al fuoco nell'accampamento ... Ma andra' tutto come spera? Puo' essere valida la formula "... e vissero felici e contenti" nel suo caso?...


**Sogni d'oro, Lina**

Belial the MadHatter

Una serata stupenda. Nella piccola radura, il fuoco scoppiettava allegramente. Gli ultimi raggi di sole conferivano al cielo un aspetto mistico.   
Rimasta sola di guardia all'accampamento, Lina fantasticava sul futuro. Sul meraviglioso futuro che la attendeva. Dopo la visita a Philia, il gruppo si sarebbe separato: Amelia sarebbe tornata a Seillune, Zelgadiss avrebbe continuato la sua cerca (quando mai avrebbe capito che Amelia lo amava anche con quell'aspetto?) e lei e Gourry sarebbero andati a conoscere le rispettive famiglie e, al solo pensarci arrossiva, si sarebbero sposati. C'erano ancora tante cose da progettare... Dove sarebbero andati a vivere? Sicuramente non vicino a Zephila: preferiva tenere una certa distanza di sicurezza tra i propri parenti e la sua casa. Vivere in una casetta, in una fattoria, in un palazzo o in un castello? La servitù sarebbe stata utile per badare alla casa quando lei e Gourry fossero stati in viaggio... E poi non riusciva ad immaginarsi dietro ai fornelli, mentre Gourry se ne stava seduto a tavola aspettando la cena. Scosse la testa. Decisamente, no. Era un ruolo adatto a Shilpiel, non a lei. Almeno un cuoco e una cameriera. Non voleva che si dicesse in giro che la grande Lina Inverse si era ridotta a fare la casalinga... Era meglio che mantenere il proprio cognome o diventare Lina Gabriev? Lina Inverse era piuttosto famosa (soprattutto tra i demoni...) e chissà quanti avrebbero cercato di farsi un nome a sue spese... Gourry poteva aiutarla e difenderla da banditi, mercenari o avventurieri, ma dai mazoku? Dopo la restituzione della Hikari no Ken al suo mondo di origine, non aveva che una normalissima spada... E lei non avrebbe potuto utilizzare la magia durante quei giorni e nel corso di un'eventuale gravidanza... Figli... arrossì ancora e sorrise impacciata... Una volta al solo pensiero sarebbe rabbrividita, ma ora la situazione era cambiata. Quanti? Di sicuro voleva un maschietto e una femminuccia. Ma cosa ne pensava Gourry? Non avevano ancora accennato all'argomento. Anzi, fino a quel momento non avevano parlato seriamente del loro futuro assieme fatta eccezione della proposta di matrimonio...   
Un gemito proveniente dalla foresta la riscosse dai propri pensieri. Cosa o chi poteva essere? Amelia e Zelgadiss erano ancora al torrente per riempire le borracce e non era molto vicino... Gourry doveva raccogliere un po' di legna per il fuoco... Non aveva idea di quanto fosse trascorso da quando si erano allontanati: quanto tempo era rimasta persa nei propri pensieri?   
Sguainò la spada e si avviò nella direzione da cui era provenuto il suono. Era troppo buio e non riusciva a vedere nulla nella foresta...   
All'improvviso dall'oscurità comparve Xelloss. Fu veloce: la prese per un braccio, l'attirò a sé e la baciò. Un bacio a fior di labbra, veloce e leggero. L'ultima cosa che si aspettava dal mazoku.   
Rimase a guardarlo arrabbiata e stupita. Per un attimo accarezzò l'idea di infilzarlo con la spada, ma l'inutilità del gesto le fece cambiare idea. Rinfoderò l'arma. Meglio i metodi tradizionali.   
Il demone, incuriosito dalla mancanza di reazione, si avvicinò leggermente...   
- Cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente? -   
Ma, con sua sorpresa, l'urlo iniziale era diventato un sussurro. Cosa le stava succedendo?   
- Non preoccuparti, Lina. È solo un innocuo incantesimo. Entro un certo ammontare di tempo la tua voce tornerà ai consueti volumi. -   
La rabbia svanì, sostituita dalla preoccupazione. La stava guardando con i suoi occhi violetto come una fiera che osserva la preda tanto agognata.   
- È solo per evitare che tu possa cercare... di farti del male. -   
Perché quell'espressione? Perché quelle parole? Forse Zelas aveva dato l'ordine di eliminarla? In tal caso, solo lei o tutto il gruppo? Chi o cosa era stato ad emettere quel lamento? Il ruscello era nella direzione opposta e Gourry era entrato nel bosco in un altro punto, ma cercando qualcosa da bruciare poteva... Doveva controllare!   
Fece per oltrepassare Xelloss e proseguire, ma lui la prese ancora per il braccio e la fece girare con fermezza.   
- Non è ancora il momento. -   
Per un attimo le sembrò che il suo cuore si fosse fermato. Riuscì a racimolare abbastanza voce per sibilare:   
- Cosa? -   
Ma il mazoku la costrinse a tornare indietro ed a sedersi nel punto in cui prima faceva la guardia. Solo allora lasciò il suo braccio.   
Era forte, fisicamente più forte di lei. Lo aveva sottovalutato da quel punto di vista. Mingherlino com'era, aveva sempre creduto che avesse appena i muscoli per reggersi in piedi... Ora stava dimostrando quanto in realtà si fosse sbagliata.   
Quante probabilità di sopravvivenza aveva contro di lui se non poteva utilizzare incantesimi di grado elevato? Praticamente nessuna. La fuga era esclusa: Xelloss era sempre riuscito a trovarla facilmente, segno che in qualche modo poteva rintracciarla dal Piano Astrale. E poi avrebbe potuto tendere un agguato ai suoi amici quando fossero tornati al campo... L'unica chanche era lasciarlo parlare sperando che gli altri tornassero in fretta oppure che perdesse la nozione del tempo e che i suoi poteri tornassero presto. Ma quel lamento? Voleva indagare, ma c'era una fermezza nel demone che non aveva mai visto. E un po' la spaventava...   
- Povero Gourry. Una perdita davvero terribile. -   
Il castello dei suoi sogni si frantumò. Le sembrò di sentire il rumore dei pezzi cadere... Doveva assolutamente andare a cercare Gourry! Non era morto, non poteva essere morto! Non ora che avevano deciso di sposarsi. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Xelloss si sbagliava. Doveva aver commesso un errore. Capita a tutti nella vita, no? Ma lei avrebbe trovato Gourry e lui le avrebbe rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisi ingenui che amava tanto. Insieme sarebbero tornati vicino al fuoco ed avrebbero parlato del loro futuro.   
Si alzò di scatto, ma Xelloss stese lateralmente un braccio per ribadire il fatto che non l'avrebbe lasciata passare.   
Come poteva fare? Non riusciva a trovare un modo... Come? Come? Come????   
Un pensiero improvviso la colse: era successo qualcosa anche ad Amelia e Zelgadiss?   
- Non otterrai nulla agitandoti in quel modo. Ti conviene sederti, almeno non ti stancherai... -   
Perché era lì e non da Philia? Perché non la lasciava passare? E come poteva sapere che Gourry era morto? Un dubbio atroce le attanagliò la mente. Lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa al demone. Questi si limitò a sorridere.   
- Un altro nella mia posizione potrebbe offendersi per il fatto che tu dubiti di lui. Non mi sono macchiato del suo sangue. -   
Non era molto convincente.   
- Sai, ho sempre invidiato quei personaggi che, nel momento in cui hanno in pugno l'avversario, svelano tutti i loro piani. È una cosa da pazzi e sempre si rivela essere un gesto controproducente, ma deve fornire una soddisfazione a me sconosciuta... Quasi come dire È un segreto a Garv e guardare la sua espressione... Quest'oggi, per un'ora soltanto, ti fornirò tutte le risposte... Consideralo come... un gesto d'affetto per aiutarti a consolarti della triste scomparsa di Gourry. -   
Si stava nutrendo del suo dolore e cercava di ferirla con ogni frase: non doveva permetterglielo. Cercò di controllarsi, di svuotare la mente da ogni pensiero. Che altro poteva fare se non ascoltare? E delle risposte fornita da Xelloss avrebbero potuto essere utilizzate contro di lui in seguito...   
- Ora che ti sei calmata e che godo della tua più completa attenzione, credo di poter iniziare. -   
Sorrise ironicamente.   
- È la prima volta che mi trovo in una situazione del genere: talmente tante cose da dire e così poco tempo... Diciamo che non ho ucciso Gourry, ma che sono tra le cause che hanno portato alla sua tragica dipartita. -   
Doveva essere così dannatamente piacevole per lui vederla mordersi le labbra ogni volta che alludeva a Gourry...   
- Ma parliamo dell'altra causa scatenante... Ti ricordi cos'è successo esattamente due anni fa? -   
Due anni prima Phibrizio...   
- Esattamente due anni fa, Lord HellMaster ti costrinse ad utilizzare il Giga Slave con le conseguenze che credi di conoscere. -   
Che credeva di conoscere?! Ma se L.o.N. si era impossessata del suo corpo!! Ma se da allora aveva relegato quel maledetto incantesimo come ultima risorsa in caso di **distruzione** del mondo. Quali altre conseguenze potevano esserci?   
Ma Xelloss la guardò e scosse la testa. Continuò:   
- Cosa ti aspettavi? Di poter invocare L.o.N. e non dover pagare alcun dazio?! Nel momento in cui Lei prese possesso del tuo corpo, tu eri morta. Il Chaos che forma la Sua essenza iniziò a corrodere la tua anima... Quando Gourry riuscì a raggiungerti, una parte di te non esisteva più. E L.o.N. si trovò di fronte ad una scelta: avevi sacrificato tutto ciò che eri per Gourry, ma lui non sarebbe tornato nel nostro mondo senza di te. Ed il Mare del Chaos aveva già iniziato a consumare il suo essere. Sarebbe morto entro breve e Lei non avrebbe mantenuto il vostro . Allora decise di rimandarvi indietro, sostituendo quella parte di te e di Gourry che si era corrosa con un Suo frammento. Avrai notato, immagino, che non sei cambiata da quel giorno. Il tempo non ha avuto effetti su di te. Quel frammento di L.o.N. ti ha reso immortale... e, naturalmente, più potente. Solo che non te ne sei resa conto. Forse la morte di Gourry risveglierà questo potenziale, forse no. Chi può dirlo a questo punto? Ma il frammento di L.o.N. in Gourry ha avuto ben altri effetti. Dovresti sapere che discende dagli elfi. Ebbene, gli elfi sono una razza da sempre schierata con Cephied. È per questo che il Chaos ha continuato a consumarlo... Lentamente a causa della sua discendenza umana, ma inesorabilmente. Senza il mio , entro un paio d'anni avresti avuto al tuo fianco un vecchietto senza più consapevolezza di se stesso. La fiamma ardente che è la tua vita si sarebbe ridotta ad un lumicino.   
Sai, volevo aspettare che lui si spegnesse in modo per consolarti. In quel momento, ti saresti accorta di me. Ti avrei fatto tornare la tua fiamma così ardente da abbagliare chiunque... Ma non ce l'ho fatta. Il pensiero dei suoi occhi sul tuo viso... della sua mano sulla tua mano... delle sue labbra che accarezzano la tua pelle... è molto più di quanto io possa sopportare! -   
D'accordo. Era tutto un incubo. Quella sera aveva mangiato troppo ed ora il cibo le procurava dei brutti sogni. La morte di Gourry, Xelloss disposto a fornire tutte le risposte spontaneamente, la sua gelosia...Tutto sarebbe svanito appena sveglia. Aveva sognato di peggio l'ultima volta che aveva mangiato da Philia. Solo non riusciva a ricordare cosa avesse mangiato... Forse perché l'incubo era ambientato prima di cena?   
- Non è un incubo dal quale tu ti possa svegliare. È la realtà, anche se non ricorderai mai questa conversazione. Lord Lei Magnus fu molto generoso nei miei confronti nel corso della Kouma War: non solo mi donò i Demons Blood, ma mi insegnò alcuni interessanti incantesimi. Uno di essi permette di manipolare i ricordi. Nemmeno la tua fascia magica può bloccarlo. Dopo questo incantesimo, la... situazione ti si presenterà diversamente. Ti troverai ancora su questa roccia a fantasticare contemplando il fuoco. -   
Come poteva esister un incantesimo così potente? La fascia magica era un regalo di Luna!   
- Questa foresta è il rifugio degli ultimi Brass Demon fedelissimi di Garv. Devi capirli: non possono certo cercare di vendicare il proprio Master prendendosela con un defunto. Ma possono rivolgere la propria ira verso l'esca della trappola in cui cadde. La mia presenza nel tuo gruppo era, però, un deterrente abbastanza forte da scoraggiare qualsiasi attacco. Poi hai voluto a tutti i costi che andassi da Philia per qualche giorno e hai deciso di attraversare il loro territorio. Questi demoni se ne sono accorti o, meglio, ne sono stati informati. Quale occasione migliore per loro? Certo, è stato complicato far capire loro che dovevano attaccare prima Gourry... -   
Attaccare prima Gourry?!!! Lo odiava come mai avrebbe creduto di odiare qualcuno...   
E la sorte di Amelia e Zelgadiss?   
- Andiamo, Lina. Non guardarmi con quell'espressione. Non potevo permettere che uccidessero una delle mie principali fonti di nutrimento. Da chi altri potrei mai ricevere una così intensa e variegata gamma di sentimenti negativi? La morte di Amelia, sommata alla triste dipartita di Gourry, avrebbe potuto spingerlo a commettere gesti estremi. In fondo, voi siete i suoi unici, veri amici. Le uniche persone al mondo al quale e del quale lui importi. Quei fuggiaschi li terranno occupati un po'. Forse li feriranno, ma niente di serio. -   
Maledetto bastardo!   
- Quando, a mente fredda, cercherai di ricostruire questa notte, non arriverai che ad una conclusione: ti hanno riconosciuto e ti hanno attaccato. Eravate divisi e, quindi, più vulnerabili. Hanno ucciso prima Gourry ed hanno attaccato Amelia e Zelgadiss. Nel mentre un demone è arrivato a te e ti sei scoperta impotente perché in quei giorni. Ma prima che potesse ucciderti, sono arrivato io, mandato a cercarvi da una preoccupatissima Philia. Naturalmente ho omesso di dire a quei traditori che ucciderò chi ti attaccherà. Sai, lo richiede la parte... Lascerò gli altri alla tua vendetta: in quel momento, presa dalla rabbia, li ucciderai senza ascoltare i loro balbettii incoerenti. Che te ne sembra? Non è perfetto? -   
Era disgustoso. Sembrava un bambino che avesse appena deciso da solo i ruoli che i suoi compagni dovevano ricoprire nel gioco. Probabilmente era riuscito a notare quando era in quei giorni (persino quando lei non lo rammentava!!!) ed aveva organizzato tutto. Ma Philia non lo avrebbe appoggiato confermando la sua versione. Lo avrebbe smentito e l'avrebbe aiutata a ricordare...   
Xelloss uccise quasi ogni sua speranza dicendo:   
- Philia vi aspettava già tre giorni fa. Fermarsi alla fiera della cucina tradizionale kaalmaartiana senza informarla non è stato saggio. E non ha contribuito a tranquillizzarla la mia presenza nella sua dimora. Anzi, per qualche **arcano** motivo, non è servito che a farla agitare ulteriormente. Attualmente sta girando nella sua casa, mazza alla mano, alla ricerca del caschetto viola che si diverte tanto a canzonarla. Quando qui avrò finito, riuscirà a prenderlo, si sfogherà un po' e mi manderà a controllare dove siete. Sarò qui in tempo per evitare il peggio... O quasi. -   
Come poteva essere lì e a casa di Philia a prenderla in giro nello stesso momento? Non era possibile nemmeno per un mazoku!   
Il suo viso sorpreso dovette divertirlo, perché iniziò a ridacchiare.   
- Come posso farlo? Nemmeno i draghi dorati riuscivano a spiegarselo, durante la Kouma War. Bastava la mia sola apparizione per portare lo scompiglio tra le loro truppe ed apparivo in più posti contemporaneamente. In realtà si tratta di un incantesimo di mia creazione. Basta un mio capello perché possa creare una copia di me stesso, un'ombra il cui unico obiettivo è assolvere al compito che le ho fornito. Il suo potere è molto inferiore del mio e può sopravvivere per un tempo limitato, ma conta maggiormente l'effetto psicologico sull'avversario. Gli unici che si possono accorgere della differenza senza testare il mio potere sono i Mazoku a me superiori, i Re Draghi e il cavaliere di Cephied. Attualmente l'attenzione di queste entità è concentrata altrove. -   
- Inizia ad essere tardi. Tra cinque minuti si va in scena. È stato un vero piacere poter parlare liberamente con te, Lina. -   
Si avvicinò e si chinò verso di lei per guardarla in viso con i suoi occhi felini.   
- Un'ultima cosa: una volta hai asserito che i demoni non possono amare. In parte ti sbagli. I demoni di un certo livello possono. Altrimenti, sarebbe come dire che i draghi dorati non possono odiare. Ed è falso. Questo mondo si regge su un equilibrio delicato: ciò che è permesso a loro, è consentito anche a noi. In ogni caso, sono stati i demoni stessi a diffondere quella diceria: l'amore è un sentimento scomodo durante una guerra e ci rende più vulnerabili. Che bisogno c'è di far conoscere una nostra debolezza ai nostri nemici? Resta il fatto che io ti amo, Lina Inverse. -   
Allungò la mano.   
Non riuscì a ritrarsi: era troppo scombussolata. Con poche parole era riuscito a negare tutto ciò che credeva di sapere sui demoni.   
Le accarezzò i capelli.   
- Volesse L.o.N., la vita passerei con le dita tra i tuoi capelli. -   
E si portò una ciocca alle labbra.   
All'improvviso si accorse di non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti. Le palpebre erano troppo pesanti. Anche pizzicandosi, non riusciva ad allontanare il torpore. L'ultima cosa che udì prima di cadere in uno stato di incoscienza, fu:   
- Sogni d'oro, Lina. - 

The End


End file.
